Emerald Eyes
by Kiracles
Summary: Demyx watches his crush, Zexion, most days at the library, but what happens when Zexion startes to notice him back? -Zemyx-
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe. My first fanfic. I thought I'd be doing an AkuRoku since they are my favorite. But I had an idea, and I felt it would work best as a Zemyx. Pervy Axel later! X3 **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! (or KH2, but that's another matter entirely) **

**This is the only chapter with the disclaimer, because saying this too many times might make me cry ;-;**

**Review please? But no flamers, I'll probably send out angry chibi Roxas to eat your souls while you sleep. Or something… **

**Anyway! Please read! I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

Emerald eyes watch from a distance, drinking in the image in front of him. His "prey" reads from a distance, absorbed in his book (A lexicon by the title) and probably wouldn't notice if the entire library collapsed on his petite form, curled up in the oversized chair.

That damn book.

Demyx would give anything to be that book. He would even sell his prized possession, his sitar, to be the item the periwinkle-haired boy's precious eyes were glued to. Demyx yearned to be gazed at by those delectable dark purple eyes. Not to mention he would be sitting in the boy's lap. A wonder in itself, Demyx blushed at the thought, which brought him back to Earth.

He glanced up to see the person of his affection staring up at him with a weird look on his face. Demyx's blush grew to a surprising red to make even Axel's hair envious.

Axel.

Demyx gasped. He forgot he needed to meet his best friend today. About an hour ago, judging by the clock on the wall. Demyx grabbed his bag, slightly angry by being so distracted, but it couldn't be helped. Demyx forgot all of his problems soon after, though never forgetting the weird face on his crush….

* * *

Zexion watched as the blond left. He lifted up his book, only to find he couldn't read. A blushing blonde boy filled his thoughts.

What was he thinking about? Why was he blushing? What made him run off? How did he get his hair like that?

Zexion left the last one unanswered. A good conversation piece, but not what he was looking for. One question though, filled his thoughts, and was the main reason for his lack of concentration.

Why was he staring at.... me?

**Please review! Reviews feed my muse(s)! Help them so they don't starve and have another battle!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who sent the reviews! (And added my story to their favorites) I'll write all your names at the bottom (Don't yell if I spell it wrong please)**

**So, Chapter 2! The first chapter was short and sweet, but I wanted to make sure it was good, and from my many helpful reviews, I'm making most chapters longer, like this one! My muses (I found Sara hiding behind the fridge) are being very nice, and helping me along! So I might get Chapter 3 or 4 published in the next 4/5 days or so….**

**So on to what you've all been waiting for! Axel! I mean, the story!**

Demyx ran through the street, opening his cell phone to turn off silent, and to check his messages. Wow, 13 texts, 7 calls, and one voicemail. He decided to listen to the voicemail so he wouldn't run into peop-

Well, more people.

Demyx turned to say sorry, being the polite, clumsy, person he is, and turned to see his worst nightmare.

Larxene, crap.

Demyx's first instinct was to run, so he could possibly see his adorable book-boy once more, but Larxene caught his arm before he could run screaming for his life.

"So there you are!" Larxene said, fake sweetness dripping off her words, "I, I mean, we were looking all over for our precious little waterboy!"

"O-oh?" Demyx stammered, trying not to get on Larxene's bad side, which is reality, her only side, "I-I was looking for, umm, Axel."

"Oh, he forgot about you for his darling Roxas," Larxene practically spit the name, "So Axel, being the wonderful friend he is, told me to tell you he's going to dinner with that… Thing. I came to find you to help you through this tough time, and maybe, after a while, we might even bec-"

Larxene was cut short when a hand was rested on her shoulder.

"Aww, Sparks, Didn't you know? That boy is about a straight as a wheel."

Demyx's eyes light up as he saw his best friend.

"Axel!"

Roxas walked up to stand by Axel's side, "Yea, who else is a giant, has hair that would make fire jealous, eyes the color of seaweed, and so obnoxious you can spot his ego a mile away?"

Demyx thought about it for a second, "Well, I'd say Mansex, but unless he dyes his "wonderful, glorious" hair, and wears color contacts, I'd say Axel is the only one who fits those categories."

They all heard a bloodcurdling scream, and turned to look were it came from.

Larxene's face was bright red with anger, and she was gasping for breath from the ear-splitting scream she just produced. "Damn you all! Acting friendly and acting like I never exist! How dare you! I hate you all!"

Larxene threw Axel's hand off her shoulder, and stormed off, shoving anyone in her way. Xigbar was almost flung into a gutter, and was looking very confused, wondering what attacked him, and Demyx couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"So, " Axel started looking at Demyx, a smirk on his face, "How's your dictionary boy?"

Demyx answered without thinking. "Good."

"What's his name?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the thing people call you by?"

"Oh! Right! Yea, nope, no name yet."

"You're a bad stalker. Not even knowing his name."

Demyx blushed. "I'm not a stalker, I just watch him…"

Axel laughed, "So, you watch him in his bedroom, got it."

Demyx's eyes widened as he blushed a deep red, "N-no, I don't even know were he l-lives."

Roxas laughed and started to walk away, grabbing Axel's hand and dragging him along, waving as he yelled goodbye to Demyx.

Demyx smiled as he walked back to his apartment.

His apartment was kind of cramped, but it was perfect for one person. As Demyx got ready for bed, he thought about his friends. Though mind kept switching to his book-boy, and as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his dreams were filled with over-sized chairs, big books, and a small periwinkle-haired boy, with a confusing look on his face.

**Next will be little Zexion's turn! **

**A wonderful happy-happy fun time thanks to:**

**Girlwithpie Chan, purplepairy, demyx-fan-10, PencilsLovePaper, BunnyRabbitOfDOOM, Yumi Kei, and oONatsuOo. (about your question, I have no clue O.o) (I'll make a voting thing)**

**Thanks to all your help! I'll will do my best to amuse you all!**

**I may or may not get Chapter 3 done tonight, but I'll try! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**There's a poll on my page! So you won't have to work your brain that much, the question is who should be Seme in this wonderful story? Vote now or forever hold your peace. **

**Thanks again to everyone who thinks my story is good! I'm really happy with the results of my first story! I'm probably going to write a lot more with all of your support!**

**Ps: Blond = Demyx --- Blonde = Roxas  
Also!!! School = life sucking thing of horror, and because of it I will only post on weekends and holidays!**

Zexion left the library in hopes of finding a better place to think, a place where a certain blushing blond wasn't running through his thoughts. He walked the way back to his apartment building, and went to get a quick drink at his favorite café. Zexion left the café soon after so he could hurry back to his home to concentrate on something other than the boy from the library.

After a minute or so, he left, and walked down the street, only to see the object of his affections with a blond about his height, (Which is weird, because Zexion is fairly short) and a giant with flaming red hair. Zexion could see they were chatting about something, so quickened his pace, only to hear part of their conversation.

"Oh! Right! Yea, nope, no name yet." His boy (Yes, his) with the mullethawk (Thank you for the description BunnyRabbitOfDOOM) answered.

"You're a bad stalker. Not even knowing his name." The guy with the flame-head answered, smirking.

Were they talking about him?

"I'm not a stalker, I just watch him…"

The boy with the red hair laughed, "So, you watch him in his bedroom, got it."

His blond's eyes widened as he blushed a deep red, "N-no, I –"

Zexion had to keep walking as to not look suspicious, but as he took one final glance, he saw the blonde his height wink at him, laugh, and grabbed the red-head's hand as he pulled him towards Zexion.

Zexion looked at his blond, but he walked off in the opposite direction, so he was stuck with his blond's "friends"?

The blonde walked up like he knew Zexion, and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Hey! I'm Roxas, and this giant is Axel. I noticed you taking a certain "interest" in our blond friend, and was wondering, do you like to read?" The blonde called Roxas asked, it seemed like a perfectly harmless question, so Zexion answered truthfully.

"Yes."

"Well then, do you read, by any chance, a Lexicon?" Zexion thought he was nosy, which is weird, btu Zexion still answered.

"Umm… Usually."

Zexion was worried, Roxas and Axel shared a "look" and both got the same evil grin.

"Well then Shorty," Zexion cringed at the word and Axel laughed, "What's your name?"

"Well, not Shorty, it's Zexion, Zexion Heart."

"Ok Zexion," The blonde replied, grinning, "See you soon!"

The pair waved and walked away, and Zexion wondered what made him so sure that he'd see him again.

Zexion reached his apartment with more questions than answers (Even the hair question seemed important now) and went into his room. He passed by Riku, his roommate, making out with his boyfriend Sora on the couch and ignored them.

They reminded him too much of his loneliness.

Zexion curled up in his bed, and dreamt dreamless dreams.

**To let you guys know, I will 96% post Chapter 4 up this weekend!!! :D  
Unless parents annoy me, or stuffs…**

**Review!!**

**(My muses said to say please, so I'll make them happy, so they'll help me write more.)**

**Please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! So, like, yea… **

**Sara: She's trying to say that she hopes you enjoy her story, and she's a little occupied right now… I blame it on Trick and Treat! (Japanese song, Vocaloids) **

**Alara: She wrote part of this at school, it might not be her best… The only thing she DOES like is Demyx's slavery. Oh! Hope that you voted! And thanks to all that have! **

**Sara and Alara: She in fact, does not own Shakira's My Hips Don't Lie. She doesn't own Caramell Dansen either, no matter how much she dances to it, or begs for it. **

**Sara: Review please!! **

**Alara: -nod- Yes! Please! **

Demyx woke from his perfectly "innocent" dream about his periwinkle-haired boy, and knew that for the rest of the day, he would not be able to look at a book without blushing slightly.

He turned over in his bed to find it empty. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, but it still made Demyx slightly sad.

Demyx's phone started to ring, jumping him out of his thoughts with Caramell Dansen, Axel's "Theme Song of the Week". Demyx rolled over to grab his cell, thankful that the song wasn't My Hips Don't Lie anymore, and opened his phone.

"Mrrmph, hello?"

"Hey Sleepy! It's only 10! Why is zombie kid up so early?"

"Axel. You called me." Demyx sighed in frustration.

"Oh! Right! Anyway! You better be nice," Demyx could almost hear the smirk on his best friend's face, and he knew something was up, "Because… I know something!"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"No."

"Guess!!"

"DAMNIT AXEL TELL ME!!!"

"Ok, fine, fine, I know your dictionary boy's name!"

"What???" Demyx jumped in joy and in doing so, fell off his bed and hit the floor on the mats he placed there for this purpose.

"Don't break yourself buddy, I never said I'd tell you!"

Demyx whimpered in protest.

"Ok, you kicked puppy, I'll tell, but only of you come over to my house. I have a job for you to do." And Axel hung up before Demyx could ask anything.

* * *

Demyx stared at the mountain in front of him.

"You mean…?" Demyx asked feebly

"Yup! All of it!" And with those words said, Axel whisked off to cuddle with his Roxy.

Demyx looks at the dishes stacked skillfully in front of him, wondering if Axel stole the neighbors' just to make it more challenging for the poor blond. Demyx climbed on the counter, reached up for the top dish, and…

CRASH!

* * *

When Demyx woke up again, he was cold. His bed was also cold, and hard… Wait, what happened to his bed?

As Demyx sat up the memories of this morning caught up with him.

"Well hello clumsy! How was your nap?" Axel's voice still had the same tone to it, but Demyx knew his friend, and could see that he was worried.

"Urrgh." Demyx's mouth wasn't capable of speech yet, so he thought a nod would so for now.

Roxas stared at both of them, as if this happened often, which it did. (Really.) Then he looked at the dishes surrounding Demyx, thanking any and all gods out there that they were tough plastic, and none were broken.

Demyx got up, and fell right back down again.

"Ow… What happened?"

"Well," Axel started, "You tried to get the top dish, and when you got on the counter, you stepped on the sponge, and fell, flailing, which caused all the dishes you touched to fall, burying you and the floor in dishes. Oh! And you passed out."

Demyx rubbed the top of his head, which was sore. "Really?"

Axel nodded. "Do you think I could make something like that up?"

Axel didn't have the best imagination, so Demyx concluded that that must have been what happened, and glared at the stupid sponge on the counter, growling. (It's Demyx, the growling sounds like a puppy, or some other fluffy, cute, nonthreatening animal. Don't worry.)

"Anyway, Axel still wanted you to do the dishes, but I said no." Demyx was happy Roxas had at least SOME sympathy. "So, you're going to clean our house. When you're done, you'll be our slave for the rest of the day. Then we'll tell you your lover boy's name."

Demyx thought about it, and knew that would be the best offer from those two.

* * *

After 8 hours of chaos and destruction, Axel and Roxas learned why Demyx is currently unemployed. After the Vacuum Incident, the Duster Incident, the Ahh! No! Demyx! Not Tha- Incident, and a broken wall in their apartment, both the redhead, and the blonde were ready to kill Demyx, but were afraid what accident would happen if they even tried.

Demyx was currently huddled in his new emo corner, whimpering.

Axel walked up, and hugged Demyx. "It's ok, the wall wasn't completely your fault, who knew the vase would explode?"

Demyx sniffled in response.

"Common buddy, we'll tell you his name. Ok?"

Demyx wiped the tears from his eyes, "Really?"

Axel nodded. "It's Zexion, ok? Zexion Heart."

Demyx nodded, and bounced out of their apartment onto the street, thinking a little walk would help him think.

* * *

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, then at the mess.

Roxas nudged Axel while still looking at the chaos. "How will we pay for this?"

"Don't worry Roxie," Axel replied with a smirk, "Dem's parents are rich, and know what he can do. They've moved 16 times because of him. They'll give us the money for repairs. How do you think Demyx can live without working?"

"Oh." Roxas stared at the hole in their bedroom wall. "This kind of, you know, limits our…"

Axel nodded, and grabbed his cell phone. "I'm calling them now."

**Ok, this one's long, but yea…**

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up and running! :D  
Thank you to all my fans! My friends on Kong dun believe I actually have fans… =\**

**Anyway! Chapter 5 will probably be up today, or tomorrow, and if not then, then next week Thursday!**

**Also! I put up my poll, and I am very heppy to see 12 people have voted! Now, the only problem is.... **

**Zexion = 6 voters**

**Demyx = 6 voters!!!!**

**I need more help! You don't even need a profile! Click on my name and help me with the evilness of a tie!!! Please??**

**Review please! Reviews make me actually write! Otherwise I get the case of "I-want-to-write-but-is-to-lazy-to" syndrome! Save me from the disease!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cha!! Anyway! I'm alive, and ready for some Zemyx!! **

**Please vote! The vote will be closing soon!**

**Thanks to all who've added me, or my story, or reviewed, like (I will try to list all names)**

_**oONatsuOo, BunnyRabbitOfDOOM, Cannibal-muffin23, demyx-fan-10, Girlwithpie Chan, Jellicle-Wishes, m33p01, OceanLovesRoxas, PencilsLovePaper, purplepairy, Strify PU, xXMidnight-SpiralXx, Zemyx-Obsessedx, Yumi Kei, Ryuu-Xana, random-laughter, ShaynaSohma, MrMissMrs Random, Nekotsubasa, Dragons and Foxes, Entoxica, Ephemeral Inspiration, firefly734, GreenxxTulips, HeartAngel, Llyssa-maiden, RooraChan, yuz, AoiBaraKa, and lol99king!!**_

**Thank you all for your support! Review please!! **

**(On an unrelated note, my spell check will try to change Zexion to Sexton, that is all, lol)**

Zexion woke up and got out of bed. He slumped past Riku's room to see him and Sora cuddled up in Riku's bed. Zexion was glad he went to bed early.

As he went slumping away from the lovebirds (Of doom and despair, as Zexion secretly called them) Zexion slumped to the kitchen and got himself some cereal, but only a blond boy filled is head, again. He thought about a walk, which seemed like a perfect plan for his mind, and for when the lovebirds (of doom and despair) woke up.

Zexion exited his apartment ignoring the mail for now, someone else could get it, and blinked when he went into the bright street, but continued walking.

Being the short guy he is, Zexion was bumped, shoved, and once, a guy even jumped over him, while the others were cheering him on, something about "Marloosha" or whatever his name was.

Suddenly a voice yelled his name, "Zexiooooon!!!"

Zexion slowly looked around, but saw no one. He shrugged, and continued walking.

What bugged Zexion slightly was the voice sounded familiar, like, maybe even his blond. Zexion quickly shook away the thought, wondering who could have told him.

Then a certain blonde and redhead came to his mind.

Roxas and Axel.

Zexion stopped right in his tracks, even though he wanted to see the blond, his head was to cluttered to think about anything. So he just turned the opposite direction, going to go back to his apartment, and it would have worked too, if it weren't for that meddling blond. (Lol, 5 points and a cookie to whoever can guess the reference)

Zexion turned around just in time to see blond hair come flying towards him at top speed. Zexion ducked, and with his quick reflexes, and his (epic) shortness, managed not to get hit by the flying blond boy.

"ZEXIOOOO-oof!" The blond stopped as his face hit concrete.

Zexion stood up and looked at the boy who literally flung himself at him.

"Well?" he asked.

The blond sat up and looked at the periwinkle haired boy, confused. This clearly wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Huh?" His blond looked at him, and (cutely) tilted his head.

"Well," Zexion started as the boy got up, "You ran through the street screaming my name, I assume you wanted something."

"Oh! Right." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well, d-do you want to, you know, well, maybe, get a cup of coffee with me?" The blond looked up, flustered and blushing.

Zexion looked (up) at him, "Where?"

"Umm, the Café around the corner? It's not very busy, and only a few people go there." The blond seemed to be getting more and more excited, like a puppy on crack. (or something)

"Yes, I know that one."

The blond's eyes widened, "Really? Ok! Umm… See you there tomorrow, afternoon? Around 2?"

"Well, I –" Zexion started.

"Great!" His blond hugged Zexion, which made him (Demyx) blush slightly, than ran off.

Zexion watched the blond run of, than said, "I never said yes, and you never told me your name, damn it."

**Hah! I told you I'd finish it!! Thanks all for reviews and such!!**

**Will Zexion go? Will Demyx ever be known to Zexion other than the blond (which annoys even me slightly) **

**And can you guess the refrence???**

**BUM BUM BUMMM!!!**

**Alara: It's early, and she's had sugar, we apolgise.**

**Sara: -nod- Sorry!**

**Revieww!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome all!!! I really and truly feel bad about this chapter!!! I'm sorry!!! Please forgive me!!!! –tear tear-**

**Ok, you know the 10/10 thing I told you guys about?? We-ll now it's 20/20!!! Gah!!!**

**Also, I think I might be rushing things... Comment?**

Demyx woke up, happy thoughts running though his oh-so-innocent mind. He almost skipped to his living room, and made himself something to eat.

As the blond made himself some waffles, he thought about his date, how lucky he is to have a date with the one and only Zexion Heart. He grinned as he put them on his plate, and first noticed the time.

He saw it was 12:14, and hummed a little tune, when he suddenly stopped.

He never set up a date time!!

Demyx dropped the waffles forgetting he didn't have a dog anymore, (They're not allowed in his apartment.) and ran.

He crused though the streets, thankful that the café wasn't far from his house, and reached the doors.

Demyx looked to his reflection in the mirror, to try to see if anything was wrong with his hair, and froze.

"No, no, no!" Demyx took a step back, tears coming to his eyes.

He hit the glass, creating a loud thump, and ran, tears flowing freely, to his best friend's house.

* * *

Axel sat on his couch, arms wrapped protectively around a sobbing Demyx.

He turned to his blonde (Remember, blonde is Roxas, blond is Demyx.) and mouthed the words "You sure you're ok with this?"

Roxas nodded. In truth, he was a little jealous, but he knew Demyx was here for comfort, not steal his redhead.

(Enough of Roxas…)

The blonde looked at the weeping Demyx. "Has he told you what happened?"

Axel nodded, and leaned close to Roxas, whispering something into his ear.

"Demyx… café… exion… ing…. tall…"

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in furious anger.

"H-how dare he!!!"

The redhead nodded in sympathy, and hugged the blond tighter, ignoring his now tear soaked shirt.

Roxas's face was now red with anger, he didn't know Demyx very well, but knew the innocent blond didn't deserve… that! He wanted to punch that bastard in the face.

Axel looked at Roxas's face, and knew that anger full well. Roxas was for the underdog, and Demyx was the underdog, no, a kicked puppy, and he nodded, knowing what was going to happen when Roxas left the room.

Roxas gave an evil grin, and with a final wave, closed the door and ran off in pursuit of a certain periwinkle-haired boy.

**SORRY!!!! At least Roxas will find him!!! (New chappy up soon! I've already written it!)**

**I feel bad for Demyx, even though its kinda my fault… lol.**

**Again, sorry!!!!**

**Review, and yell at me for making Dem-Dem sad… (Not really, please)**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now… THE TRUE STORY!!!**

**-BUM BUM BUM!!!!-**

Zexion awoke, and went to his kitchen to check the time. He looked to see a note on the oven from Riku, telling him he'll be at Sora's house for the day.

Zexion left the house at around 11:30, thinking (correctly) that his blond was a late sleeper, and reached the cafe about 5 minutes later. Feeling almost... Happy.

He sat down at a table near the window so he could be seen by his blond, and waited, thinking about his crush, and the day that would probably follow.

Zexion didn't have to wait long until a figure sat at his table. He looked up, and froze.

"Why, hello Mr. Heart. Are you waiting for someone perhaps?"

Zexion nodded, "Y-yes."

The taller man grinned, and leaned towards Zexion, "Well, are you waiting for me?"

Zexion opened his mouth, and was interrupted.

"Look! You're so nervous around me you can't even speak! This proves it!!"

Zexion answered quickly, and without any thought, "No, Lexeaus, I was not waiting for you. I was waiting for someone else."

"Oh! Can this be, May I say, a date?"

Zexion's blush answered this question.

"Oh. Ok, then I will leave." Lexeaus stood up, and then stopped.

"May we please be gentlemen about this, and shake before I go?" Lexeaus asked, reaching out his hand.

Zexion politely stood up, and reached for the taller man's outstretched hand.

Lexeaus grinned, and grabbed Zexion's wrist, pulling him into a kiss.

Zexion struggled, and tried to break free, but the other man had more strength, and held him tight. The kiss stopped when they heard a loud "Thump!" on the window.

Zexion quickly turned to see familer emerald eyes brimming with tears. His voice caught in his throat as his blond run away. From him.

Zexion hurt him.

He probably broke his heart.

Damn it!!

He faced Lexeaus as he heard him chuckle.

"Aww, was he the one you were waiting for?" Zexion shook in anger, "Oh well, he won't want to see the likes of you again!"

Zexion heard enough, and acted on instinct, kicking Lexeaus on the shin.

Lexeaus yelled as he dropped Zexion.

Zexion scrambled to his feet, and ran.

"Hey! Zexion! Wait!!!"

Zexion ingored his pleads, and still running, wondered what to do.

He couldn't chase after the blond now, not after what he just saw, things could become much more confusing.

He also couldn't go back to his apartment, Lexeaus knew where he lived.

There was only one place left.

Sora's house.

---------------

Sora and Riku jumped from their making-out session, (what else do they do?) when they heard someone almost kick down Sora's door.

"Comming!!" Sora answered cheerfully, fixing his hair and his shirt. (Cause Sora doesn't watch horror movies, now back to the story)

He opened up the door slightly to have it be shoved open the rest of the way.

Riku jumped up to protect his boyfriend, and was suprised to see his room mate.

"Zexion! What the he-"

Zexion turned, and looked Riku straight in the eye, showing him the slightest trace of fear, and pain. Riku knew something happend, but wasn't expecting the word that came out of his mouth.

"Lexeaus."

Riku acted quickly, shutting the door and locking it. "Did he follow you?"

Zexion shrugged, the fear evident now.

Sora turned to them, "Who's Lexeaus?"

Riku glanced at him, bringing Zexion to the couch. "Don't worry about it for now, ok?"

Sora crossed his arms, "No, this is in my house, and I want to know."

"Sora, this isn't t-"

"No." Zexion cut in, "He deserves to know, I selfishly brought him into this, he at least has the right to know."

Riku nodded, knowing Zexion made up his mind.

~flashback!!~

~in the next chapter!!~

**How do you like it!! Look!! It's not our Zexy's fault!!**

**I apologise to all Lexeaus fans!! I just don't like him cause he stands there... Creeply...**

**Also! What Axel said was "Demyx went to the cafe and saw Zexion kissing a tall guy."**

**Anyway!! Review!!!**

**(I love cliffhangers don't I?)**


	8. Chapter 8 Maybe

**Note: my phone hates paragraphs; I don't have a clue why, but it does. I saved it many many times with it, and it ignores my plea, so if the way I did it annoys you, I apologize.... Sorry!**

**Note#2! My computer is FIXED! Huzzah! Now for all of my fans, your reward is..... REGULAR PARAGRAPHS! (Yaaaaay!)**

**Now to write more chapters in that journal of mine...... Oh, and I don't know if I'll get in trouble for the itty-bitty reference: But I do not own Star Wars, nor anything that has to do with owning Star Wars.**

"A long time ago..." Zexion started

"In a galaxy far far away?" Sora asked excitedly.

Riku slapped the back of Sora's head, and in return he got an "Ow..." from Sora and a nod from Zexion.

"A long time ago, when Riku and I were in college, we were, like we are now roommates. We each had our relationships, some good, some bad, and some just plain disturbing..." Riku looked confused at that last part so Zexion explained with a simple "Kairi" and Riku shuddered in return.

"Wait, who's 'Kairi'?" Sora asked, and Riku told him it was going to be a story for another time.

Zexion continued, "Anyway, one boy was persistent, and after the hundredth no, I finally, for the first time, said yes.....

"So, you will seriously go out with me?" A younger, Lexeaus asked, his muscles, though big, were not at their now known, bulging best.

"Yes." A shorter, (If that's even possible. [Aww, more short-Zexy jokes, hardy-har-har]) more emo Zexion answered.

"Really? Cool! So what about I pick you up at like, 4?"

"Sure."-

"All right!" Lexeaus did a victory move, "I'll make sure every single detail goes as planned! My dream is going to come tru-ue!" The last part was in a sing-song voice.

Lexeaus practically skipped away, and a worried Zexion raised an eyebrow in response. He walked back to his dorm wondering what the hell he got himself into.

4'o clock came too soon. Zexion sat on their big chair and read, while Riku sat on the floor and played his new game, Royal Diamonds (Get this: A boy about 14 named "Sky" runs around a bunch of worlds saving the diamonds in us [our soul] from the soulless, with a giant lock. [Woah! So original]). They heard a knock on their door and Riku raised an eyebrow while pausing his game. No one came to their door without invitation, not after Zexion answered the door to a group of girls who found out Riku was living there. The story is still told about the short boy who scared the heck out of some chicks by just staring at them, without blinking, moving, or making any expression.

Zexion answered the door, and saw Lexeaus standing there. He wondered how he knew his dorm number when his train of thought was interrupted by Lexeaus making a deep bow. Lexeaus, still in his bow, offered a single red rose to the shorter boy. Zexion took it, and ignored it. Lexeaus looked up, expecting more emotion from the rose than what was given.

Zexion glanced at him with an emotionless eye, and walked out the door.

Riku glanced at the boy in half-bow mode, and said "He'll leave without you."

"B-but, he doesn't know where I'm going to take him." Lexeaus started.

"Do you really think he cares?" Lexeaus thought about it for a minute, then knowing about Zexion though his stalk-cough-we mean, "perfectly innocent studying", he rushed out the door.

Riku heard him yell "No! Wait for me Zexiooon!" and un-paused his game.

"Ok, wait, no, crap! Sky, over here! Soulless, gooo away! I need a potion! No, wait! Dammit, I died."

**I'm alive! Well, as alive as a typing ghost can be... Review review! And I'll love you forever! (Or a day and a half) **

**Alara: We have RETURNED! So the others should be soon, she's already got them in that ratty journal, so she just need to stop being so lazy....**

** Sara: We might leave, she's been abusing us, and making us "work", ugh!**

** Shuttup you two, or I'll get the whip! -cough cough- Anyway! Review, please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I lied about that... Shit happens, but you can't blame me, right? Oh wait, you can, crap. Uhh... So yea, I kinda didn't post it by that Sunday, and I apologize to all who expected it up by that time... So don't yell at me, much, and so I'll go ahead and... Uhh... **

**You know what? Screw it, here's the stupid chapter. Enjoy!**

**(And review please! :D)**

Zexion's date went ell enough, there was a slight uneasiness to the air, but Zexion ignored it the most part. They ate, they (Lexeaus) talked, they (Lexeaus) laughed, but soon both had to go home.

Lexeaus and Zexion both arrived at the dorm of Riku and Zexion, Lexeaus bade goodbye, and then added to those simple words.

"I love you."

Zexion said nothing, but his eye widened. They stood in shocked silence before Zexion could finally stammer out a "W-what?"

"Umm... I didn't mean, wait, yes, yes I did mean it. Zexion," Lexeaus grabbed Zexion's hands, "I love you, you are my soulmate, we were meant to be together! This was a sign from heaven to tell us we should be together forever!"

Zexion backed up. "Umm.. I, don't think I love you, at all." He said this, all emotion that accidentally got though during the shock slowly fading away. "I don't love you, and I probably never will. Now,"He continued, slowly taking his hand out the larger man's death grip, "If you have nothing more to say, I will say goodnight." And with that, the periwinkled-haired man slid through the door into his dorm.

Riku sat there, and stared at Zexion, "Harsh." He said, pressing the start button and continuing his game.

Zexion passed by him to his bed without a reply.

They both jumped as the door got kicked. "Fine!" Lexeaus screamed, "I won't be the one you'll love? Screw you then! Now no one will ever love you! You're a hideaus person! Inside and out! I was stupid for thinking I could ever love a horrible person like you! If someone is ever blind enough to think they can ever love you, I'll show them the truth! They will regret the day they ever met you! Just like I have! Damn you to Hell!" And with that being said, Lexeaus stormed off.

Riku stared at the door, mouth hanging open, and then recovered. He ran towards the door, and opened it to see the bastard gone. He slowly walked back to his game, and smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "He may be after you, but if I see that guy again, I'll make sure that if he was straight, he'd never have children. Also, after I'm done with that guy, any small child who see him will run in fear. That bastard deserves it."

Zexion stared blankly at a wall while Riku continued to mutter how Lexeaus will pay for what he said.

That night, after the PS2 was powered down, and Riku was asleep, clutching his controller. Zexion silently cried.

-End flashback-

Zexion finished his story, "I thought I saw him a couple times here and there, but he disappeared, and we never spoke, that is, until today..."

Zexion sighed, and looked exhausted, he hardly talked that much since he was a child, and it wore him out.

Sora gasped, "I'm so sorry! That must've been traumatizing for you!"

Riku hugged his boyfriend, "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, nothing at all."

Sora opened his mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang. "Comming!" He jumped up and ran to the door, almost tripping over his own clumsy feet.

"Hey!" Sore said as he opened the door, "How are y- Oh god! You're soaked!" the brunet stated as he stood in the doorway, effectively blocking the view of the person at their doorstep.

"Yo," a somewhat familiar voice said back, "Can you, I dunno, let me in? I'm kinda cold, wet, -Achoo!- Freezing." The voice sniffed.

"Aww! B-but my house is all clean! Why are you trying to get it wet? Why not get your own home wet?" Sora pouted, "You'll make it dirty! It's amazingly clean too!"

"Sora, "your" amazingly clean house? Riku cleaned it I bet, all you do is put sparkles on it."

"Now it's sparkly clean!"

"I don't know how you hid in the closet for as long as you did."

"It sparkles!"

"It's gay."

"Like you, my dearest."

"Hell yea!"

They high-fived in the hallway.

"Now Sora, let me in -achoo!-, before I hug you."

"Fine, fine," The brunet pouted again, "Ruin my perfectly awesome house." Zexion heard footsteps and a door close as Sora yelled, "Hey Riku! Roxas is here!"

Riku stiffened, and looked wide eyed at Zexion. He knew perfectly well that Roxas and Axel were friends with Demyx, and that Roxas would want to murder Zexion first, and then hear the story after the cops arrive. As he looked at the smaller boy, only two words came out of his mouth, "Oh shit.

**Review please! And yea... Soo.. Uhmm... Please don't yell... Alot.**


	10. Please help! To all who wish to

Help! So part of the reason I don't want to post my new chapter is I need help. I'm telling the truth when I say the chapter is actually on paper done and everything, i'm just angry at it. I need some help. I need someone to look over my chapters before I post them, and tell me there opinions. Now I don't want "Ohh! It's good!" When it's crap, I want an honest opinion, please.

I know I'll need your help for this chapters, maybe more, but all I ask for right now is look over chapter 10.

If you'd like to help, reply to this "chapter"-thingie, and just so I don't have 30 people who want to help me at one time, the first 3 who reply and point out the simple grammetical errors in this can help me.

Please! Help!

**The statement above no longer applies, I have found my 3 chapter readers, they are as listed:**

**1) BunnyRabbitOfDOOM**

**2) Shelby51650**

**3) BlackPearlPrincess**


	11. Chapter 10

"Shit." Riku said again, this time to himself.

Zexion looked around, slightly confused. After talking for so long, his mind felt more than slightly overworked.

"Hey Sora, can you take Roxas to the kitchen and get him a hot drink or some food? Also, don't let him get the house wet!"

"O… Kay?" Riku wasn't normally so considerate to the blonde, but Sora brushed it off and walked into the kitchen, Roxas following close behind.

The silverette looked to Zexion, and his voice lowered, "Zex, you need to hide, if Roxas finds out you're here…"

"Too late" Roxas interrupted, "Now who's the one I shouldn't know about?"

The shorter boy stayed silent, and contemplated his position on the couch. There were no real escape routes, and like some sitcom, the couch was in the middle of the room. Wonderful.

He looked bored as Roxas walked into his view, and though he was expecting the yelling, he didn't expect was 130 pounds of anger flying onto him.

"You bastard!" Roxas yelled while punching Zexion in the face, "Playing with Demyx's feelings like that! How dare you do that to him! He's crying! You made him cry! You cold hearted, no-You heartless basta-oof!" Roxas's monologue was cut off as he was shoved to the floor.

Zexion's cheek stung and he resisted the urge to tend to it as Roxas stood up.

"The Hell? I'm not done with you!"

Zexion focused on Roxas as he tried to jump him again. This time Riku grabbed hold of Roxas' wrist, halting him. Roxas growled as he tried to escape the larger boy's grasp.

* * *

~Off in the kitchen~

Sora hummed while dancing around the room, making food, his actions moving in time to the music emitting from his ear buds.

"Ooh! I love this part!" And with that, he started head banging.

* * *

~Back to the living room~

"Let me go! I need to teach that smug bastard a lesson!" Roxas yelled, struggling to get out of Riku's grip, "Demyx is sobbing his eyes out and you're protecting him? Both of you are cowards!"

"Shut UP!" Riku yelled; Roxas was so shocked by the sudden outburst that he grew silent. "How dare you say those things! You have no right! You don't know what happened, nor are you trying to figure it out!"

Silence filled the apartment, the only thing cutting through the quietness was the soft humming of Sora, still oblivious of the battle ensuing not even 10 yards away from him.

"You're right," Roxas said, his voice no longer loud, but cold and vicious, "I don't know what happened, but what I do know is that one of my friends is heart-broken, and the perpetrator is standing calmly in front of me, not saying a word in his defense or otherwise."

"That's because you wouldn't have listened." Zexion said, in control and sure of himself, "Roxas, I take full responsibility for what happened."

"But-!" Riku tried to butt in, but the shorter man raised his hand and Riku's pleas were silenced.

"No, this was also my fault, I would be lying if I said Lexeaus was the only one to blame. I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place, and I shouldn't have gotten close to him. It's my fault that Demyx is crying, and I'll live up to that." Zexion turned to Roxas, "I'll take the blame, do what you will so that I'll have the opportunity to speak to Demyx again."

Roxas shook off Riku's grasp. He looked thoughtful for a second, and soon an evil grin took its place.

"Fine," he said, "I'll even go as far as to take you to Demyx, but I have one condition."

"Which is?" The periwinkle-haired boy grew curious, but kept his calm composure.

"Let me punch you."

At this point, Zexion's face showed confusion. He was caught off guard. That's it? One punch? There has to be something more.

Roxas continued, and Zexion's thoughts were confirmed, "I won't let you off the hook that early. You see, I get to punch you anywhere, and I'll use all my strength. This will be the only way I'll allow you to see Demyx again."

The shorter male thought about it. When you're angrier, you get more reckless, you're cockier, and you're tempted to push the limits. Right now, Roxas looked pissed.

Was Demyx even worth it?

Zexion scolded himself for even thinking that question.

He stood in front of Roxas, "Don't go easy on me."

Roxas grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The blond walked down the wet sidewalk, feet splashing in puddles. It stopped raining, but it looked like it might start again anytime soon.

Zexion followed, nursing what would soon be a bruised cheek. Roxas had an arm on him, that was for sure. Following the blond would either lead him to Demyx, or lead him to doom. That was certain.

The shorter male turned his attention behind him, two more people decided to accompany them.

"Why are you two still with us?"

"Although Roxas took out most of his anger," Riku said, "If I didn't come along I'd have the fear that I'd find you in a ditch or a random alleyway."

"I'm here because people left, so I followed!" Sora piped up, "Anyway, where are we going?"

With that short sentence, Zexion remembered why he didn't converse with Sora much. Time would be wasted on the stupidity of him.

He still followed the blonde, saying nothing. Soon though, his mind wandered to the conversation going on behind him.

"How much longer?" Riku asked.

"About 10 more minutes," Without even turning around Zexion could figure out that the brunette was distracted by something.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed, "Put your phone down! You'll trip!"

Right on cue, a scream that would embarrass a girl rang through the air, and something that sounded like plastic clattered to the ground.

The footsteps behind him stopped, but ahead of him, Roxas sighed, shook his head, and continued forward.

Both of them walked without conversation, so Zexion got time to think.

Why do so much for that boy? The question rang throughout his mind again. This time the answer before didn't seem as fitting. There was another problem; no other logical answer seemed to work. There were holes for every answer, and combining two just created more confusion, so Zexion went to the illogical. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Zexion thought through his feelings, not his mind. Overall, he only spent a small amount of time with the blond, but there was always something more to him. There was a small part of him that made Zexion more curious, almost as though he was a locked book; all Zexion needed was the key. Another part of Zexion didn't want to find the key, for him to just leave the blond a mystery. To Zexion, Demyx wasn't another random person; not someone he could have a casual conversation with and never see again. In fact, the thought of never seeing the blond again actually pained him. Zexion wanted to open up to the boy, and he wanted Demyx to do the same for him.

Lost in his thoughts, the periwinkle-haired male almost didn't notice that Roxas had stopped.

He turned to stand beside Roxas. The blonde stared at a voice box, and noticing the shorter boy next to him, he pressed the button.

"Axel, I'm back."

When Axel replied, it was all Zexion could do to not run, "Roxy!" Roxas flinched, "Did you get him?"

Roxas chuckled, but it wasn't Axel or Roxas who made him want to flee. In the background noise he heard sniffles, and whimpering.

Demyx was inside.


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, here it is… The last chapter that you have all been waiting for… I'm sad to see it go, but I have many more ideas beating my brain, so another story shall be soon! **

**Enjoy and please review! I only started on this because someone reviewed, and I kept it in my inbox to remind me…. Hahaha….**

**Again, enjoy!**

Demyx was done crying, and at the moment, he felt rather hungry. Due to being the only person in the room, the blond decided to be the one to calm his restless stomach and mind.

Demyx didn't want to ruin his best friend's apartment again, so he chose to cook his definition of "toast". As though they were connected, when the door opened, the toast finished. '"Toast" was a slight exaggeration; this was more like warm bread. Either way, it was perfectly to Demyx's liking.

""Hey Axel, how's Roxas doing?" Demyx questioned to the air, his back facing the door.

"Well," a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice started, "Roxas is probably perfectly fine, being alone in a hallway with his lover."

The toast fell out of Demyx's open mouth, and he turned around so quickly, that any faster, he would've reversed time a couple seconds.

Zexion stood in the living room beside the couch Demyx occupied only minutes before. The shorter male's face was covered in bruises, the most prominent one right against his left cheek. Zexion's usual quiet disposition was gone to the wind, being replaced by something completely different. Even his normally calm voice was commanding, and though it frightened Demyx, he couldn't deny that it was actually quite attractive.

To his defense, Demyx tried to glare at the person who hurt him, but with his tear-stained face, and still too-wet eyes, it looked more like a silent plea. This broke Zexion a little, and he almost grabbed the blond into a hug. Almost. Which is why he was so confused to find the taller male in his arms. Demyx also seemed confused, and tensed up immediately. That is, until he pushed Zexion back, hard.

The smaller male stumbled, and fell back, collapsing to the ground. He almost screamed. The pain was too much, and everywhere. Zexion didn't realize how hurt he was until he hit the ground. The periwinkle-haired boy slumped forward like a puppet with its strings cut. Demyx started pacing; a boy was in Roxas and Axel's apartment. He hurt that boy... But it was in self-defense! Zexion hugged him?

Demyx took a glance at the motionless male. How did he even get in? Axel and Roxas left… Did they let him in? Traitors! Demyx's eye's blazed with fury as his hands involuntarily made fists. Axel better watch his back.

A movement came from the foot of the couch. Demyx snapped out of his anger to look at the boy groaning there. His gaze softened as he looked upon the periwinkle-haired boy. Should people look that limp? That defeated? When Demyx stepped closer to the boy, he heard gasps of air. Was Zexion…? Crying? No, Zexion wouldn't cry, from what he knew of the shorter male, Zexion was quiet, cute, an ass, and frightening when needed. Not someone who sobbed!

All questions were answered when Demyx saw the droplets fall onto the hands in Zexion's lap.

A mumble came from the boy.

"What?" Demyx's concerned voice wavered.

"I said," Zexion said, voice firm but faltering, "I-I'm sorry."

Demyx's eyes widened, did he really?

"What?" he said again, disbelief filling his tone.

"I'm sorry! I should have run when he came!" Zexion started, nothing would stop him now, "I should have pulled away sooner when he grabbed me! I was so shocked though! When you hit the window… I just froze. I couldn't believe I ruined something before it even started. So I'm just here to say sorry, I know I'm past forgiveness. I just wanted to let you know how truly apologetic I am."

For the second time that day, Zexion spoke more than needed. He sighed, and stood, faced the door, and the only thought in his head was to get away, and go read something. Anything to get his mind off the worst day in his life.

Demyx froze, his mind whirring. Zexion didn't mean to kiss him? He's sorry?

Wait, no! Zexion can't leave! After a short battle, the blond's body started to respond to him again.

"Wait!" Demyx called, arm outstretched to the shorter male who was getting closer and closer to the door.

Zexion stopped.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding defeated.

"I…" The blond started heart in his throat, "I forgive you."

"Really?" Zexion's head snapped up. He turned to face the taller male, who was fiddling with his hands.

"Yeah. Actually, I was wondering… Would you… I don't know… Maybe want to… Go to a movie or something with me?"

Zexion's eyes widened.

"Only if you want to… I mean, you don't have to…" Demyx continued, oblivious to the world.

The shorter male's face broke into a soft smile as he grabbed Demyx's hands.

"I'd love to."

Demyx gasped, and his mouth formed into a perfect "O" as he looked at Zexion and without words, they both broke into shy grins. The silence wasn't broken when they both leaned in, lips barely brushing.

Demyx pulled away, and he grinned from ear-to-ear. "Let's go!" He yelled as he intertwined their fingers and ran off, dragging a flushed Zexion behind him.

He sighed at the sudden energy, but he couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his face as he was dragged out the door.

Oh lord, what did he get himself into?

**All done! I'm actually kind of sad to see it go... Maybe a sequel... Maybe.**

**Anyway! New and exciting news! Soon after my creativity ended with the chapter end, I got "inspiration to come and hit me with her mallet of inspiring" so I gots me a new story idea! I'm super excited about it, and the only issue is to not make it seem... Boring... Inside the box, so to speak. So, I'll get a new story started before 2011 is over! **

**Maybe. :P**

**I know the story is over, but please, review. I loved every review I have gotten so far, and I will now make the promise to reply to every review I get!**

**Also, for every review you make, Zexion smiles. **


End file.
